There is known a technique of subsequent-attaching (retro-attaching) of a pull tab to a slider body provided with a cantilevered pull tab attachment post. To allow the subsequent attachment of the pull tab, a gap may be present between a free end of the pull tab attachment post and an upper blade of the slider body. This gap may be required at a time of subsequent-attaching of the pull tab, but it may be redundant after the attachment of the pull tab. Therefore, in one method, the attachment of the pull tab may be followed by the pull tab attachment post being deformed so that the gap may be minimized. However, in this case, suppressing an undesired deformation of the slider body due to the application of force to the pull tab attachment post may be preferred, for example, in order to suppress variation of the interspace between the upper blade and the lower blade.
Even if the pull tab attachment post is deformed such as in the above example, the gap may somewhat remain, and foreign objects such as bags will be caught in this gap, so that ease of use for the slide fastener may be impaired.
On the other hand, in other methods, there is known a technique of closing the gap between the free end of the pull tab attachment post and the upper blade using a closure part, thereby closing the gap, from the illustrative viewpoint as stated above or other view point than that stated above. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for disposing the closure part between the upper blade in the slider body and the free end of the pull tab installing rod as disclosed in FIGS. 1, 4, 7 and the like of this document.
Patent Document 2 discloses a slider having a special structure allowing subsequent attachment of the pull tab.